


good night

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin is whipped, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Debut EXO, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, exo goes on vacation!, kyungsoo is embarrassed, really awkward and quiet, xiuchen is like, xiuchen only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: exo takes a winter vacation and it goes great. especially for kyungsoo and jongin.





	good night

kyungsoo liked the idea of going on vacation with his eight best friends, who wouldn't, but the excitement was replaced with apprehension when he found out his roommate for the week. this would be no other than jongin. kyungsoo has had a raging crush on jongin since the first time they met. the one who introduced him to their group was sehun, who had met jongin during their dance class. jongin had been so incredibly kind that first time he talked to everyone, and if you really paid attention, could obviously see he had taken a deep liking to kyungsoo. jongin tried to hide this, and ultimately succeeded in doing so, yet sehun still teased him about it relentlessly. 

"you like kyungsoo and i know it. i can feel it, jongin."

"sehun," jongin sighed. "i do not like him, and even if i did, i would never tell you because you would spill to everybody within five minutes of finding out."

"ha! so maybe you do, in fact, like him and you're just saying that to make me think you don't."

"it's one a.m. go to bed, we're leaving early tomorrow and if you're not ready i'll tell junmyeon to leave here."

sehun grumbled out a goodnight and hung up the phone. jongin smiled to himself, for he had convinced sehun once again that he didn't have feelings for kyungsoo. did he? undoubtedly. but still, he would never tell.

***

"i hope everybody is ready because we're leaving in like ten minutes!" junmyeon shouted from outside the apartment building. everybody had their bags packed and ready by the door, except chanyeol and baekhyun. they had a reputation for being late, which brought them the stress of throwing whatever clothes they could find into whatever bags they could find at the last minute. the two had lived together since their highschool graduation two summers ago, and lived on the bottom floor of the complex all nine boys resided in. all nine were now graduates, sehun being the most recently finished with his highschool education. 

a string of profanities and shrieks came from inside the apartment as the boys ran out.

"okay everyone should be ready now." chanyeol said, panting. baekhyun came out shortly after, locking the door behind him. the nine boys piled into yixing's rv and started on their way to their vacation house. 

***

kyungsoo stretched his arms into his bulky jacket as they approached the house. it looked nice and homey on the inside, but when the group stepped through the front door, every jaw dropped in awe of the mansion-like interior. every wall was crisp white, black trimmed, with black wood floors throughout each room. it was kyungsoo's dream house, he decided while in awe of the monotone scene in front of him. 

"jongin, kyungsoo, i'll show you where your room is." junmyeon motioned them to follow him up the spiraled stairs into the large room. each set of eyes focused on the small room connected to the side of the bedroom that held a few chairs and a hot tub big enough to fit the entire group.

"do you guys like it?" junmyeon asked, finally breaking the silence between the three.

"of course!" jongin chimed. "it's amazing!"

kyungsoo had been looking around the rest of the room when he realized the whole thing was covered in specifically romantic things. roses on the side tables, a red duvet cover, heart-shaped pillows, everything. the entire color scheme was dark: reds, blacks, browns, except for the still white walls. kyungsoo briefly imagined having to sleep in that bed aside jongin, which made his heart race so fast he thought his chest would burst open. 

"i'm gonna go get the others to their rooms, so you guys can get settled." junmyeon left and was replaced by another uncomfortable silence. 

"this room is perfect," jongin said after a minute. "i've always loved darker colors."

"i like it a lot. that hot tub looks really fun, too." kyungsoo managed to respond with no sign of nervousness. 

"i'm gonna go check it out. wanna come with?" jongin asked. kyungsoo declined and went back downstairs, sitting on the couch and pulling out his phone to play a game.

the rest of the day was slow and casual. the group of boys had pizza for dinner and sat in the living room watching movies and looking at social media. the first to go to bed were jongdae and minseok. the two were sharing a room for the vacation and were very happy about it. the next to leave were junmyeon and yixing, followed by sehun. chanyeol and baekhyun had set up the xbox and were deeply involved in a fighting game. kyungsoo wasn't sure how anyone would be able to fall asleep with their yelling and laughing, but it made him happy that they were already having such a great time.

"i'm getting kinda tired, do you wanna go to bed?" jongin suddenly asked, throwing kyungsoo off guard.

"sure, sounds good." kyungsoo slipped his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and stood up, following jongin to the stairs.

"goodnight chanyeol, goodnight baekhyun." jongin called to the oblivious boys. they mumbled a pair of "goodnights" back to jongin and continued to play the game.

kyungsoo and jongin climbed into bed together, staying on separate sides, each awkwardly avoiding each other. kyungsoo closed his eyes as his mind wandered to thoughts of being held in jongin's soft arms, hearing his heart beat and feeling his chest rise and fall with each steady breath. it was something he caught himself thinking of frequently, but it never actually happened.

"goodnight, soo." jongin murmured in a soft, half-asleep voice. kyungsoo could've melted hearing the nickname given to him. it was one he'd never heard before, completely original and perfect, gifted from jongin.

and while thinking of his overflowing love for this boy next to him, picturing them together, maybe someday in another world, kyungsoo drifted into a peaceful, deep sleep.

***

jongin woke up with kyungsoo wrapped around him loosely: one of his small arms slung around jongin's waist and his head nuzzled at the side of jongin's torso. he didn't know how or when they had ended up in this position, but jongin wasn't complaining. he was planning on telling kyungsoo about his feelings at some point during the vacation. maybe jongin would invite kyungsoo to go with him in the hot tub and he could tell kyungsoo there. jongin smiled to himself as the smaller boy raised his head and rubbed his eyes. he looked and jongin and turned as red as a rose. kyungsoo jumped out of the bed and stumbled out of the room while mumbling a composition of "sorry, sorry, i didn't mean to, i'm sorry." jongin frowned and checked the time on his phone, 8:35 a.m., and decided to get up. he walked into the kitchen to find kyungsoo hunched over a bowl of cereal, and everyone else on the couch watching t.v. jongin sat next to kyungsoo after getting his own bowl and tried to cheer up the embarrassed boy. 

"hey, soo, don't worry about it. it's okay."

"i'm sorry, jongin. i don't even know how i managed to do that while sleeping. i'm so embarrassed, oh my god."

"it's okay, nothing to worry about. so, how did you sleep?" kyungsoo had finally calmed himself down and decided to joke with the younger boy. 

"obviously pretty good considering how i woke up." jongin laughed at the flirty joke. could that be considered flirting? thought kyungsoo.

"how about you? did you sleep okay?"

"i slept pretty well, and i woke up feeling even better." jongin said slyly. kyungsoo was definitely starting to consider this flirting and decided to have fun with it.

"hopefully i'll be able to sleep that well again." kyungsoo didn't usually talk like this, but right now it felt right.

"i'll be sure to make that happen." jongin said, smirking. he got up to put his bowl away and shower, leaving kyungsoo a flustered, blushing, giggling mess. this vacation was already going better than either had thought.

***

the group of boys sat on the large couch taking turns playing video games until after the sun had set. it felt like a typical middle school sleepover, but with no parents. after a while, jongin, kyungsoo, chanyeol, and baekhyun got bored and decided to try out the hot tub. the group of four made their way to jongin and kyungsoo's room after changing into shorts, with kyungsoo also in a t-shirt.

the feeling of the hot tub's water and the sight of snow falling outside the window was the perfect contradictory sight. the boys instantly started to relax as they stepped in all at once, and an array of satisfied sighs filled the air.

"we should play a game." baekhyun commented. kyungsoo felt jongin's hand be placed over his. 

"what game? and it can't be truth or dare. that game sucks." jongin replied bitterly. he gripped kyungsoo's hand and interlaced their fingers. 

"how about 'never have i ever'?" baekhyun voiced. the four hummed in agreement as they chose the game.

"i'll start," jongin stated. "never have i ever kissed a stranger."

the game continued steadily for another hour until all of baekhyun's fingers were down, meaning he had officially lost. everyone knew he would lose, and they had even mentioned it a few times, but baekhyun tried to deny it, saying he would be the winner. and with baekhyun feeling pouty and chanyeol tired, the two departed to bed. the sudden loss of half their group made kyungsoo and jongin nervous to be alone. jongin wanted to tell kyungsoo he had feelings for him, he loved him, but didn't know how to do that. his mouth started working faster than his mind when he abruptly said something he would immediately regret.

"i love you, soo." jongin blurted out. goddammit, jongin, did you really just fuck up that bad? he thought. 

kyungsoo was appalled. he couldn't believe what he had just heard, if he had even heard it right.

"w-what. did you j-ust say you lov-loved me?" he was speechless. anxious. enthralled. everything all at once.

"oh my, i didn't mean to say it so fast, i, um."

"i love you too. jongin, i've loved you since the day i met you and i can't put into words how much you mean to me because none are special enough to describe your greatness." kyungsoo was interrupted by jongin's lips pressing against his own. the world seemed to go in slow motion as they moved together ever so slowly, getting used to the amazing feeling of being connected. it felt as if sparks had ignited between the two, as if they were in their own world where the earth revolved around nothing else, nobody but them. 

the sweet embrace lasted a small eternity, one that jongin wanted to live in forever. it felt so right, kissing kyungsoo, like they were made to be together.

the couple finally separated so they could breathe, and the room gained a lust-filled silence as it recapped what just happened.

kyungsoo panted out a quick "this is the best day of my life" and moved closer to jongin, locking their lips together once more. jongin moved the smaller boy atop his lap and grasped kyungsoo's ass. the action drove kyungsoo deeper into arousal as he started rolling his hips into the younger boy's. he stuttered out a sigh against jongin's mouth, to which he responded with a gentle bite to kyungsoo's bottom lip, turning the sigh into a low groan. kyungsoo let his hands roam over jongin's chest and abs, earning his own small gasp as reaction. jongin slid his hands under kyungsoo's shorts and gave a small squeeze, earning yet another soft moan. the sounds kyungsoo was emitting sounded like heaven as they danced around jongin's mind, repeating over and over again. they were driving him mad; he needed some type of friction.

and as if kyungsoo read his mind, the small boy kneeled in front of jongin.

"is this okay?" kyungsoo asked sweetly.

"it's perfect. keep going, please." jongin almost whined when responding to the question. 

kyungsoo obeyed jongin's plea and began sliding the younger's shorts down his legs, slow and teasing, until they rested around jongin's ankles. kyungsoo rose to kiss jongin again and took his half-hard cock in his hand. jongin gave a short, high-pitched moan and kyungsoo gave a few slow pumps. this was also something kyungsoo thought of sometimes. not nearly as much as thinking of cuddling jongin, but enough to be noticeable.

kyungsoo kneeled once again and took jongin's length into his mouth. jongin uttered a long, low groan and gripped a patch of the smaller boy's hair. the humidity of the room only added to the couple's arousal. jongin's hair was sticking to his forehead in a sweaty mop, and kyungsoo's was starting to become damp. 

jongin told himself many times that it wasn't a dream, this was real, this was happening. it was such an illusory sight to him; kyungsoo on his knees worshipping jongin, moaning and swallowing around him. it could've made jongin cum at that exact moment if he really wanted to. he wanted to go slow with kyungsoo, he wanted to take his time. kyungsoo promptly stopped sucking and replaced his mouth with his hand.

"jongin am i doing good?" the submissive tone of his voice nearly made jongin melt.

"you're doing amazing baby, i've never felt this good in my whole life."

kyungsoo took jongin back into his mouth and bobbed his head faster and farther than he had previously gone. deeper and deeper kyungsoo went with each bow of his head, gagging each time he went down. jongin had tightened his grip on the boy's hair and started thrusting into kyungsoo's mouth. he repeatedly hit the back of kyungsoo's throat, making each moan from pleasure and slight pain. jongin felt his climax grow in the pit of his stomach and gripped the older boy's hair with both hands.

"g-gonna cum, soo." kyungsoo released jongin's length from his mouth again and starting pumping fast and hard with his hand. jongin was a moaning, whining mess and uncontrollably loud as he came over kyungsoo's face. he let go of the boy's hair and was mesmerized by how angelic he looked. his cheeks flushed pink from arousal and streaks of white painting his soft skin. jongin wanted this image of kyungsoo engraved in his mind, he couldn't believe it was possible for someone to be so lovely.

"i've never seen someone look as beautiful as how you look right now. you're so impeccably pretty; i feel like the luckiest person in existence." kyungsoo gave jongin the widest, most genuine grin he'd ever laid his eyes on and giggled cutely at the praise he was given. jongin began to clean them off and kyungsoo thanked jongin over and over.

"jongin," kyungsoo asked in a voice pitched higher than normal, submissiveness having taken over. "was i really that good? the best you've ever felt?"

"of course. that was truthfully the best blowjob i've ever received. thank you so much, soo." jongin started gently petting the boy's hair, and he leaned into the affection.

the pair showered and dressed, and finally climbed into bed. kyungsoo wrapped his small hand around jongin's significantly larger one and gave a slight grip on it.

"can we cuddle, jongin."

"of course, baby boy."

"good night, soo"

"good night, jongin"

and they fell asleep in each other's arms, just as jongin had promised that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first published fanfic!! and my first time writing smut so it isn't the best but hey!! i did it!!


End file.
